


Stepbrothers

by house_of_lantis



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Stepbrothers, dub-con, handjobs, they are both teenagers, wrestling leading to sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 22:05:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15543126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/house_of_lantis/pseuds/house_of_lantis
Summary: Pairing: Steve/BuckySummary: (High School AU, both are seniors) Steve and Bucky are new step-brothers, adjusting to life together. They're not really doing a good job.Warnings: Step-sibling sex; Dub-con wrestling leading to sex; hand job; Bucky being an asshole and saying horrible, insulting things to Steve.





	Stepbrothers

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot was originally posted as part of my collection of Marvel one-shot fics (which is now deleted).

“Change the channel; I want to watch the game.”

Steve kept his grip on the remote and didn’t even look up at Bucky. “I’m watching something, go upstairs.”

Bucky glared at Steve’s head. He hated being ignored by Steve; and he knew Steve did it on purpose because it bugged the hell out of Bucky.

“I want to watch it on the big screen. You go upstairs. What the hell are you watching anyway? Some boring old history documentary? What is that? Nazis? Don’t you get enough of this shit at school?”

Steve didn’t say anything. Bucky frowned, reaching across Steve’s lap for the remote.

“Give it to me.”

“No. I was here first.”

Bucky made a move to reach for it again, but Steve held his arm out as far away as he could from Bucky.

“Don’t fuck with me, Rogers.”

“I wish you’d be quiet if you’re going to stay in the room.”

“Listen, you’re nothing but a temporary squatter here. Our parents might be married now, but give it year, I’m sure they’ll be filing for divorce,” Bucky said, sneering at him. A part of him actually enjoyed seeing the flinch that moved across Steve’s face. “So that makes it  _my_  house, which means that everything in it belongs to me.”

“As you rightly pointed out, our parents are married now, which means that, right now, half of everything belongs to me as well.”

Bucky lunged across Steve’s lap, grabbing a handful of Steve’s tee-shirt, hearing the seams rip as he tugged Steve down, his other hand going for the remote.

Steve made an angry noise, his knee gouging against Bucky’s hip, trying to keep him away from the remote. They both scrambled on the couch cushions, playing a mean and dirty game of keep-away. Steve had the advantage of long arms and a longer reach, but Bucky wasn’t the two-time national wrestling champion for nothing. He wrapped his arms and legs around Steve and rolled them both off the couch to the thick carpet below.

“Cut it out, you jerk!”

“Make me, punk.”

He turned them around so that he had Steve pinned to the floor, knees pressing in tight against Steve’s hips, one hand squeezing Steve’s wrist against the carpet. He looked down to see Steve’s blue eyes flashing with fury, his cheeks flushed a deep red, teeth clenched together, spit on his bottom lip.

“Guess I’m on top, Rogers.”

Bucky didn’t deny that Steve was a pretty boy. He met Steve’s angry eyes and jabbed Steve hard in the ribs, forcing an involuntary jerk of his other arm, bringing it down to protect his side. Bucky snatched the remote out of his hand and sat back on Steve, smiling down at him in victory.

“Fine, you win! Get off me! Asshole,” Steve said, his free hand pushing against Bucky’s shoulder.

Bucky laughed, setting the remote on the coffee table. He grabbed Steve’s other wrist and leaned his weight down on both of them, pinning Steve down nicely. Bucky was self-aware enough to know that he did like winning; he was thoroughly competitive and excelled at everything from sports to academics. He was also self-aware enough to know that he had a dark streak inside of him, something that made him enjoy seeing Steve Rogers pinned down under him. That even though Steve was probably strong enough to push Bucky off of him, he’d never use his strength against Bucky. It made him wonder how far he’d have to push Steve to see him break.  

“What’re you going to do now, Rogers?”

“I didn’t know you were such a damn bully!”

Bucky made a face, hands squeezing Steve’s wrists in warning. They stared at each other for a long moment – Steve’s brilliant blue eyes unwavering as he glared up at Bucky, chin jutting out in pride. Bucky let go slowly, scratching his nails down Steve’s bared arms, sitting back again.

“Fuck you, Rogers, I’m no bully.”

“No? Then what the hell is this?”

“I wasn’t going to hurt you, punk,” he said, narrowing his eyes. “And if you would’ve just given me the remote when I asked, I wouldn’t have had to resort to more persuasive efforts.”

“ _Persuasive_ —get off me, Bucky!” Steve sputtered, indignantly. He started wriggling around and Bucky chuckled, keeping his knees in tight and holding on.

He slid back into Steve’s lap and watched as Steve inhaled sharply, stopping all together. Bucky pressed his ass down and smiled when he felt Steve hard under him. Bucky’s eyes widened as he gazed down at Steve, mouth tilting into a wide, knowing smirk.

“Really?” He teased, chuckling softly. “That get you hot, Steve?”

“Shut up. Just get off me.”

“Jesus, punk, what the hell are you packing under your khakis,” he said, tracing the length of Steve’s cock with his ass. “Pussy buster. No wonder all those girls and boys are always following you around.”

“Shut your dirty mouth,” Steve said, blushing. “Don’t—that’s an awful thing to say.”

“You think that’s dirty?” He barked out a laugh. “Well, someone’s gotta give you something to confess on Sunday. You can talk about your big dick to Father Thomas and say ten Hail Mary’s for every girl pussy and boy cunt you bust in the city—“

“Ohmygod, just stop, please.”

Bucky grinned, sucking in his bottom lip as he stared down at Steve’s mortified expression. He wouldn’t meet Bucky’s eyes, face turned slightly. Bucky was a total bastard and hard pressed to let something this wonderfully humiliating go. He slid back and forth against Steve’s cock, riding him quick and merciless. He loved the way that Steve closed his eyes, gritting his teeth to hold back the pleasure. Bucky wanted to hear Steve lose it; wanted to hear Steve moan and beg for Bucky to finish him off.

“How long has it been, huh? Your girl’s back in London and I bet you’re not the type to cheat,” Bucky said, his voice low. “Bet you haven’t gotten a good fuck in weeks.”

“Don’t say that,” Steve said, his hands grabbing hold of Bucky’s hips, trying to push him off.

Bucky slapped Steve’s hands away and ground down on Steve’s cock. “You don’t really want me to stop, do you?”

Steve stared up at him. “I’m your step-brother—“

“Yeah,  _step_ -brother, not blood,” Bucky said, leaning down to look at Steve’s face. “This is so fucking hot. I can’t believe we didn’t do this sooner.”

“We—we can’t do this,” Steve whispered, shakily.  

“Fuck, I’m so hard. You make me so fucking hard, Steve,” Bucky moaned, moving down to kiss Steve’s mouth, sucking on that fat bottom lip and licking into his mouth. He tasted like salt and butter from the popcorn, stale and earthy underneath. Bucky kept rubbing his ass against Steve’s cock until Steve grabbed hold of Bucky’s hips, pulling him down and turning them sideways, moaning into Bucky’s mouth.

He pulled away, looking at the wide-eyed look of surprise and embarrassment and lust on Steve’s pretty face. Both of them scrambled to get their pants opened and Bucky spit in the palm of his hand, grabbing both of their cocks, hips moving together as he stroked them both, pre-come and spit easing the way along their hot flesh.

Steve grabbed a handful of Bucky’s hair, his forehead pressed against Bucky’s chin, both panting deliriously as Bucky stroked them off.

“Close… _oh god_  Bucky, we can’t be doing this,” Steve whispered, clenching his teeth and holding back his whimpers.  _“Please, please…”_   

“Yeah, yeah,  _shhh_ …fuck, fuck, this is so fucking good.”

Bucky groaned, feeling his balls tighten, the rush of pleasure just a stroke or two away. He tightened his grip, working just the heads now, and closed his eyes when he felt Steve shudder against him, warm wetness spurting over his fingers. Bucky wasn’t that far behind, just two more strokes, and he let out a noisy moan, adding to the mess between them.


End file.
